En espera
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Postrada en una cama, donde lo único que ella podía hacer era ver el cielo, esperaba pacientemente su recuperación...o que ellos la encontraran. *ONE-SHOT*


Y yo no aprendo, aquí haciendo un one-shot cuando debería estar enfocándome en mis historias largas…¡Ni modos! ¡Ya lo hice y punto!

Espero que les guste y gracias por su atención.

* * *

.

.

.

.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, TANTO PERSONAJES COMO OBRA, ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA AMANO

.

.

.

.

" **EN ESPERA"**

.

.

.

.

 _Despertarse antes del amanecer…_

 _Mantenerse callada y mirar por la ventana la salida del sol…_

 _Contemplar el abanico de colores de tonos rojizos, violáceos y anaranjados…_

 _Y, posteriormente, sumergirse en sus pensamientos durante todo el día, con algunas interrupciones por las visitas regulares de su enfermera; y, para cuando se mostrase la luna, nuevamente regresara al mundo de los sueños._

¿Aburrido?

Completamente, para alguien que no fuese ella. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No tenía amigos; sus padres solo la habían ido a visitar una vez, cuando despertó en el hospital después de haber sido atropellada.

Las quejas de "su padre", por el derroche de dinero que estaba haciendo por su accidente; las horribles palabras de "su madre", que no paraban de remarcar cuanto la despreciaba; el pitido de los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectada…eso no era vida, pero no le importaba eso.

Porque, extrañamente, gracias a ese incidente había recordado algo sumamente importante.

 _Mi querida Chrome_

 _Chrome-nee_

 _Herbívora_

 _Ja, ja, Chrome_

 _Tch, mujer_

 _¡HERMANITA EXTREMA!_

 _Chrome_

— **Ah, Nag…quiero decir, Chrome-san, buenos días** —

Sacándola de su mente, apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños y ropas blancas.

— **Buenos días, Okuda-san** —saludo con una leve sonrisa

— **¿Cómo te sientes?** — pregunto la recién llegada mientras se acercaba a ella, a la vez que observaba los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectada

— **Bien, gracias** — respondió

Esa amable mujer era su enfermera, y una de las pocas personas que reconocía su existencia de manera positiva, al contrario de sus progenitores.

Unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para que su chequeo diario se completara, y para que la enfermera se marchara después de darle el visto bueno a su estado.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal desde que estaba internada en el hospital, de hecho, era mejor su vida.

Antes de su accidente su entorno era oscuro y lúgubre, con miradas llenas de desprecio que estaban acompañadas de palabras hirientes. Y, mirara a donde mirara, todo era igual. Sin embargo, en cuanto ese coche impacto contra ella, algo se rompió en su interior, de manera metafórica.

Ciertamente sus órganos y huesos habían sido gravemente dañados, pero eso no fue tan importante si se comparaba a las tantas imágenes que emergieron abruptamente en su mente. Y no eran cualquier cosa, sino las memorias de su vida pasada….las memorias de su vida como Chrome Dokuro, la guardiana de la niebla de la decima generación de la Familia Vongola.

Al principio había sido muy confuso para ella verse en un entorno extraño e inimaginable, pero conforme el tiempo de las imágenes avanzaba, entendió que no era una alucinación y menos un sueño….todo era completamente cierto.

 _La peculiar risa de Mukuro…_

 _Las travesuras de Lambo…_

 _Las peleas de Kyouya…_

 _La sonrisa despreocupada y tranquila de Takeshi…_

 _Los extremos gritos de Ryohei.._

 _El tono rudo de Hayato…_

 _Y, la amable y acogedora aura de su jefe, Tsuna_

En cuanto asimilo todo, decidió dejar nuevamente el nombre de Nagi atrás, y volver a ser nuevamente Chrome. Tal vez ya no fuese _esa_ _Chrome_ , pero prefería que la llamaran así. Porque siendo _Nagi_ en su vida pasada y en la actual no le había traído más que dolor, soledad y sufrimiento. En cambio, como _Chrome_ , sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con una gran confianza que no creía tener.

Donde _Nagi_ no podía avanzar por el desprecio que recibía, estancando su vida; _Chrome_ continuaba caminando pese a todas las dificultades, y no lo hacia sola, ya que su familia siempre estaba con ella.

Y así fue…incluso en la muerte nunca la abandonaron.

Incluso ahora, estaba segura de poder ver las siluetas de su familia de su vida pasada con ella, en la habitación del hospital.

 _Lambo, su hermanito menor, la abrazaba suavemente…_

 _Mukuro de vez en cuando le hacia alguna broma a los guardianes de la Tormenta y la Nube, con tal de sacarle una sonrisa…_

 _Hayato, además de lanzarle miradas matadoras al ilusionista, maldecía una y otra vez, en varios idiomas, a aquel que la atropello y a todas personas que alguna vez la despreciaron, especialmente a sus padres…_

 _Kyouya, aparte de gruñirle a su rival, la miraba de reojo varias veces, con su ensamble serio y tranquilo que siempre lo caracterizo…_

 _Takeshi reía divertido por la interacción de sus amigos, y de vez en cuando le habla sobre el beisbol o de sus prácticas con Squalo…._

 _Ryohei constantemente revisaba su estado de salud y el estado de las maquinas, como el buen medico y hermano mayor que era, además de gritar cuando había una pelea de miradas entre los varones de cabello negro, azul y plata…._

 _Y Tsuna, él reía nervioso y divertido a la vez, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos cálidos en ella._

Era reconfortante y triste a la vez el poder ver esas figuras, porque si bien estaban ahí, al mismo tiempo no lo estaban.

Eso le dolía más que cualquier otra palabra venenosa que sus padres le hayan lanzado, y más que cualquier otro golpe que le hayan dado. Era un dolor y soledad sin precedentes.

— **¡Maldita niña estúpida, te hubieras muerto ahí!** —

Agradecía no haberlo hecho, pero al mismo tiempo lo maldecía, porque tal vez así podía haberse reunido con su familia otra vez.

Se limpio las lágrimas que habían descendido por su rostro y después miro al cielo, el cual empezaba a oscurecerse. Dentro de poco estaría sumergida en la completa oscuridad, sola.

Cuanto deseaba recuperarse y caminar nuevamente para ir en búsqueda de su familia, pero su estado no se lo permitía….y tal vez nunca lo haría. No por nada llevaba varios meses internada en el hospital.

No quería abandonar la esperanza de poder emprender un viaje para encontrarse con las personas que amo, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse. Así que por el momento permanecería ahí quieta, postrada en la cama del hospital mientras sus días se resumían en su indesprendible vista del cielo.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que se recuperara para llevar acabo su cometido…o quien sabe, tal vez ella en realidad lo que esperaba era que _ellos_ la encontraran.

Sin embargo, fuese lo que fuese, todo estaba puesto en eso: en esperar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Solo diré que me encanta la relación de todo el elenco principal de personajes. E ahí el motivo de la historia.

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
